Seperated in Distance
by nightmoon1024
Summary: AU ending. At the Abbey, the family gets split up from each other. They know they have to get to America while keeping themselves and their group members alive as well while facing dangers like never before. Hope you all enjoy! K just to be safe.
1. Seperated

**AU ending. At the Abbey, the family gets split up from each other. They know they have to get to America while keeping themselves and their group members alive as well while facing dangers like never before. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Sadly I dont own this wonderful movie.. Maybe someday I will!**

* * *

"Lieutenant! They're here!" Rolfe shouted on the top of his lungs.

The Von Trapp family quickly ran down the steps of the Nonnberg Abbey cemetery.

"Quickly Kurt!" Georg yelled as he quickly ran down the steps. He wasn't going as fast do to carrying Gretl.

"Run Louisa!" Maria shouted.

"There here! We see them!" One Nazi guard barked.

"Children, remember what I told you in the car. At all cost get there and don't trust anyone!" The captain quickly told his family as the enemies started to close in.

* * *

_Earlier in the car_

_ "I know this is not what we planned but we are going to the festival like you hoped Max." Georg said in his sarcastic tone._

_ "Splendid! Now the after show is what you need to worry about. After the show there are the awards. That is your chance to escape. I suggest you hide out somewhere close since they will be hot on your tail." Max said as he leaned forward to talk to Maria and Georg in the front seat. _

_ "We will go to the abbey. The Sisters and Revered Mother will know what to do." Maria said trying to lift the sad state of things._

_ "Ok. Well that's all planned. Where will you go? You can't stay in Austria, let alone Europe! It's changing to fast, under that ugly, wretched sign for a flag." Max exclaimed in disgust. _

_ "Well over the mountains into Switzerland and then to America will be our safest bet." Georg said. He was carefully watching the road and the cars following his to make sure they got to the festival 'safely'._

_ "We'll I'll try to help as best as I can. But what happens if something happens... Say you get separated or one becomes sick..." _

_ "Well if one gets sick we will rest in Switzerland. If we get separated.. Then you no matter the cost will get yourself and whoever else you are with to America. Is that clear children?" He said with a firm but caring voice. He now just wanted to get his family to safety, away from all these cruel people._

_ "Yes Father." They answered in unison, except Gretl was a few seconds later with "Alrighty Father." Their minds where all thinking of their favorite things to keep them less freighted._

_ "Here we are. Now we must all act natural, and calm. Do not do anything that could give us away." Georg quickly said as the guards were quickly walking to the car._

* * *

Gunshots were being fired at their feet to try and slow them down. Luckily they had very bad aim. But they were still closing in on them. Two guards were holding a very large net behind them. They threw it almost catching Brigitta, but she quickly jumped out of the way.

"Run for it!" Friedrich said. He quickly put Marta on his back, riding piggyback style. He grabbed Liesl's hand, and took of down the street, running in between houses.

"You two!" An officer shouted. He forcefully pushed them in the direction the group was running. "Get them!"

The two officers ran down the street to go chase after them, while the other 5 Nazis were still trying to catch the rest of the family.

"We also must split, Maria." Georg whispered into her ear, but not taking his sight off the guards coming at them.

"I'm afraid so. Good luck, my love." She kissed him quickly on the lips and grabbed Brigitta and Kurt's hands since they were the closest to her. They took off down the opposite road Liesl and them ran down. Brigitta and Kurt quickly looked back as they waved goodbye to their father and sisters. They were out of sight in less than a few minutes.

"Edelweiss, my Maria." Georg whispered. He was still carrying Gretl, so he gave Louisa a small push in the direction towards the hills as they took off running hear the Nazis yelling behind them to split and get a capture.

* * *

**Please R+R! Thanks again and see you for the next chapter!**


	2. Liesl, Friedrich and Marta

**Liesl, Friedrich and Marta's group.**

** I also wanted to let you know I will have some OC's and even some characters from other movies/books! :) If there are any characters you might want to see just review and I'll try to include them!**

** Well, I still don't own the Sound of Music... I tried persuading them to give me some rights but no luck... Enjoy this while I go get some more 'convincing' things! ;)**

* * *

_Last chapter_

_"Run for it!" Friedrich said. He quickly put Marta on his back, riding piggyback style. He grabbed Liesl's hand, and took of down the street, running in between houses. _

_ "You two!" An officer shouted. He forcefully pushed them in the direction the group was running. "Get them!" _

* * *

As the group quickly hid behind the garbage cans, they only could hope that they will be out of danger soon.

"This way!" One guard shouted leading the two of the down the opposite alley. "I saw them got down this alley!"

"We got those brats now!" The other one shouted. A few seconds later they were out of sight.

Liesl started to get up, but Friedrich pulled her back down.

"Wait. We need to go somewhere to get away from here." He stated. "We can't just get up and start walking without a plan."

"You're right... I know! Carolina lives a block away from here. We can hide out there for a while." She suggested.

"Ok but only she must know. I don't want to put their whole family in danger. If they question them she can just act like she didn't know. Lets go." He put Marta back on his back as they carefully got up.

They looked around and started to speed walk down a different alley which was down that way. All of a sudden the guards stated coming from the alley to the left. Liesl quickly hid behind a car while Friedrich and Marta went behind a store.

"They're not here. Lets look near that bakery and the jewelers. They couldn't have gone far." The Nazi said. They took of down the street to the other side of town.

"Good they're gone. Follow me." Liesl said. They got up and ran to Carolina's house.

* * *

"Carolina." Liesl whispered as she threw another pebble at her window.

"Liesl?" Carolina questioned through the window on the second floor. She, her mother, and Carolina's brother Roger lived above the dress shop her mother owned. They were quite wealthy do to the business and her father's accident that they received a lot of money. all of a sudden a pebble hit her in the head. "Oww! What are you doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Sorry! But we had to get away! Could we come in, please?" Liesl asked.

"Sure! I'll be right down."

Carolina grabbed her robe and quietly snuck downstairs to the shop. She unlocked the door and let them inside.

"Hello Friedrich. Nice throw by the way. Hi Marta." Carolina whispered as she shut the door. "You guys must be freezing! Lets get you some hot chocolate to warm you up!"

"Yeah!" Marta exclaimed a bit too loudly.

"Shhhh! You have to be quiet Marta!" Friedrich said.

"Sorry..." She said sadly with a frown.

"It's ok! My mom is a deep sleeper, and my brother had a hard day today." Carolina said as she led them into the kitchen. Friedrich and Marta sat down while Carolina started to boil some water, and Liesl went to grab some cups.

Carolina added the cocoa to the boiling water and passed it out. She gave Marta a chocolate chip cookie to go along with her hot cocoa. She then sat down next to Liesl, taking a sip before she spoke. "So what are you all doing here in the middle of the night?"

"Well as you know we don't support the Nazis, but they want my father to run one of their naval ships." Liesl started to explain. "We were going to leave Austria a few hours earlier but they were there. We couldn't tell them we were escaping so we all had to act like we were going to go sing in the festival. Right after our last song we ran to the Nonnberg Abbey. We hid there and... " she said sadly as she trailed off. There was a few seconds of silence before Friedrich spoke.

"Rolfe spotted us, and was threatening to blow his whistle and pointed his gun at Father." He said.

"What!? That sneaky boy!" Carolina exclaimed.

"Father tried convincing him to leave them and come with us, but he just wouldn't listen. He yelled and we fled. Then we were all going to be cornered, so Friedrich threw Marta on his back and we ran." Liesl said.

"We don't know what happened to the others as we were being chased by two of them." He stated.

"We'll I'm glad you three got away, and I bet the rest of your family is ok. Though where will you go after this?" Carolina asked.

"Well I'm not sure. We all planned to escape to America, but we don't have anything since father and mother have some money in case we got separated, but I don't think they planned for us to get separated." Liesl said.

"Well you will probably need some money if you want to get out of here. I can give you a little though it won't last long." Carolina said hopefully.

"No. You've done too much already. We are already in your debt. But I have an idea. It's risky but it will help us the most."

"What?" Both Friedrich and Carolina asked.

"We must go back to the villa."

* * *

**Please R+R! Thanks again and see you for the next chapter!**


	3. Georg, Louisa, and Gretl

**Georg, Louisa and Gretl **

** Well I'm extremely sorry I haven't updated soon, but I have been packing for my vacation to DC! I'm extremely excited! So that brings me to my next thing. There probably won't be chapter until July due to me being gone but I am going to give you guys two chapters when I get back! Finally after 8th of July I am going on a mission trip to Alabama so bear with me! I will also give you guys two chapters when I get back from that. But I still love you all, my Von Trapp children! (That is what I'm calling you all!) :D**

** Well I tried threatening them to give it to me, but it didn't work so I don't own them. :(**

* * *

_"Edelweiss, my Maria. "Georg whispered. He was still carrying Gretl, so he gave Louisa a small push in the direction towards the hills as they took off running hear the Nazis yelling behind them to split and get a capture. _

_ "We must not fail!" An officer shouted as they were high in hills unable to see their other family members._

* * *

"Father what should we do?" Gretl asked as they ran up into the hills.

"I'm not sure little mouse, but we can't keep running like this. We need to hide quickly for us to get away." Georg said to his youngest daughter who was very frightened. Down the hill a car was racing to get up.

"Hurry! We must get them!" A Nazi shouted.

"Father. I know how we can escape!" Louisa exclaimed in a whispered tone.

"What is it, Lou?" He asked.

Her eyes bulged for a second after hearing her nickname her father gave her a long time ago. She hadn't heard it years. She quickly refocused when she heard the shouting coming closer.

"I think we should climb the tree. They won't even bother looking for us up there."

"Good thinking." He said while giving her a kiss on the forehead. They ran to the small pack of trees, and put Gretl on a thick branch, so he could pull himself up. Louisa was already nearing the top. "Here come the devils."

"Do you see them?" One shouted as he slammed the car door. He started pointing his flashlight at some trees near a small river.

"No they must have gone back down. Lets try the town." Another one yelled. He pointed the flashlight up the tree, right next to theirs. Gretl held her breath.

"Let's go boys!" The officer shouted. They all went back into their car and in a few minutes the hill was quiet again.

"They're gone." Louisa whispered. Georg carefully climbed down and helped Gretl down. Louisa soon came down as Gretl let out a deep breath.

"Now where will we go father?" Gretl asked holding both her father and her older sister's hands.

"Far away as possible. Our best bet is to head over the mountains. Louisa. Gretl. I hope you have on your hiking shoes. We have a long walk in front of us." He said. Louisa sighed as they took the first step on their long journey to safety.

* * *

**Sorry if this was so short. Please R+R! See you in July! **


	4. Maria, Kurt, and Brigitta

**Maria, Kurt and Brigitta **

** So guys I just got back from my vacation to Washington DC! It was a blast! I saw so much there and I have some pretty cool pictures.**

** So I'll post my other chapter in an hour or so just making final edits. So enjoy this one for now!**

** Finally, while I was in DC, one of the places I went was to the National Archives. I tried getting the rights, but they just laughed in my face and gave me a pat on the shoulder... **

* * *

_"I'm afraid so. Good luck, my love." She kissed him quickly on the lips and grabbed Brigitta and Kurt's hands since they were the closest to her. They took off down the opposite road Liesl and them ran down. Brigitta and Kurt quickly looked back as they waved goodbye to their father and sisters. They were out of sight in less than a few minutes._

* * *

"Hurry down this way." Maria guided the children into an alley between two buildings. They quickly ran into the stables for horse carriages. "Now we have to be quiet and try not to scare the horses."

Kurt ran behind the hale barrels while Maria and Brigitta went on the other side of the carriages. In the distance, two Nazis where running to the stables.

"Here they come." Kurt whispered quietly.

The two officers burst into the barn. They pushed the barn door wide open making it hit the stable next to it. The horse jumped in fright and started neighing loudly.

"Wanna be any louder and wake the whole neighborhood, Erik?" One asked sarcastically.

"Sorry Otto." Erik said. Them he started to whistle. "Here kiddies. I won't bite. I have got a treat for you." Erik said. Anyone could tell Otto was smarter of the two.

"Erik! They ain't mutts!" Otto exclaimed.

"Oh right." Erik said disappointedly.

"What in blazin' heck is going on in my barn!?" An older man exclaimed as he came into the barn. The lady with him started to tend for the spooked horse.

"Hello sir. Ma'am." Otto said as he tipped his hat. "Hiel Hitler!"

Erik also followed but accidentally knocked over a pail in front of him. He picked it up quickly, and tossed it on the hay near Kurt's hiding spot.

"Hi. Now what in the tarnation are you doing in my barn!?" The man asked loudly.

"Umm well we were looking for our three dogs that escaped, and we thought we saw them run into here." Otto said simply.

"Well they ain't here. Now get out before I beat the daylights out of ya two." He said.

"Come on Erik! Lets go! They ain't here." Otto said before they walked out.

"Good day ma'am. Sir." Erik said before he caught up to Otto. You could hear them talking to each other as their voices got farther away. "I thought we were looking for part of the family?"

"That's what I meant by the mutts Erik. God sometimes you're a..."Otto was saying before they couldn't be heard anymore.

"Well I think we had enough excitement for tonight. It's time we go to bed, Emilie." The old man said.

"I think your right, father." She replied with a yawn.

"Achoo!" Kurt sneezed. Both Brigitta and Maria held their breath tightly.

"Well I'll be." The old man said. "It looks like we have somethin' on our hands." He said.

"It's ok. come on out." Emilie said.

Maria slowly got up first then Kurt and Brigitta followed.

"Well it looks like them two varmints were looking for something else. Too bad they aren't gonna find it. Come on inside. Ya three must be cold and hungry." The old man said as he turned to walk towards the house. Maria let a small smile grow as the rest of the group walked to the house.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this part. Please R+R! See you for the next chapter!**


	5. Liesl, Friedrich, and Marta

**Liesl, Friedrich, and Marta**

** Sorry this is so late but my computer goofed up and deleted everything... Not a happy camper. -_-**

** I know my last few chapters have been extremely short but it's just I have been so busy!  
**

**FYI: I changed the last chapter a bit do to my bad errors... If you want you can go look but nothing major has changed.**

** Also my second attempt at getting the rights I went to the Smithsonian Museums (5 of them. They are like 20 museums..) and said I was related to Maria VonTrapp and I wanted to obtain some rights but again I was laughed at. Oh well. Still had fun.**

** Finally I do own though my own characters which so far is Carolina and her family, Otto, Erik, Emilie, and the Old man (he will soon have a name in the next chapter of that group.)**

* * *

_ "No. You've done too much already. We are already in your debt. But I have an idea. It's risky but it will help us the most." _

_ "What?" Both Friedrich and Carolina asked._

_ "We must go back to the villa." _

* * *

"Are you insane!?" Friedrich asked.

"Did you hit your head to hard or something?!" Carolina asked softly. Marta didn't say anything because she was basically asleep in her chair.

"Well we are going to need some money and other necessities if we want to get to America. It's our best shot. It's out only shot." Liesl said.

"I don't know, sis. There has to be a different way." He said.

"Not many. Besides we need something to at least get us out of Austria."

"Fine I guess. But you can't leave now. It is soon going to be morning and they will looking for you guys as if they were looking for treasure. And besides Marta is sleeping. You guys can sleep upstairs in the attic. If you both want, you each can take a shower as well." Carolina said.

"Thank you Carolina. Without you I don't know what we would do." Friedrich said. He let out a yawn before he carefully picked up Marta as the group made their way towards the attic.

* * *

Carolina lead them quietly upstairs to the attic. They had a close call when Friedrich stepped on a creaky stair.

"Here we are. It's a bit cold and dusty up here. I'll bring up some blankets." Carolina said. She then went down the small stairs to go fetch some things.

Friedrich carefully set Marta down in the large bed. She and Liesl would sleep together while Friedrich took the small couch in the corner.

"Well it's not the villa, but it will do." He said as he picked the boxes up off the couch.

"Yeah. At least Marta is asleep." Liesl said as she tucked her little sister under the blanket.

"Here we are! I have some blankets and some pillows. I put towels near the Friedrich's couch if you two want to shower. If you need anything my bedroom is downstairs and the first door on your right." Carolina said.

"Thank you again so much, Carolina." She said she walked over and gave her bestfriend a hug. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Hey, what are bestfriends for?" She said with a wink. She walked out the door and turned to the group. "I'll bring breakfast up in the morning!" And with that she closed the door.

"Well I'm going to go take a shower." He said while taking off his shirt and grabbing a towel. "Hey. I wonder how the rest of our family is doing. Think they got away?"

"I don't know but I hope. I guess we will have to see in the morning." Liesl said with a sigh. She had laid down with Marta and was close to falling asleep.

"Goodnight Liesl."

"Goodnight Friedrich. Don't take too long of a shower. It will soon be dawn."

* * *

He quietly made his way down to the bathroom and slowly turned on the water. He undressed the rest of his clothes and hopped in the cold shower. It then slowly started to warm up. He used as little of soap and shampoo as possible to prevent anyone from noticing a big chunk was missing.

While the water rinsed out the shampoo he thought to himself about the rest of his missing family. 'What if they got captured and they were sent to those camps? Probably not. Besides Louisa sure wouldn't go without a fight.' He smiled at the thought of his younger sister. He loved to climb the trees with her and race down the street with her and Kurt. He missed him too. He thought about all of his family. He missed them all.

After it was done rinsing, he turned off the water and dried off. He put on the pajamas Carolina gave him. It was one of Roger's but it was a little bit big on him so it was stored away till he could grow into it.

He quietly went back upstairs and saw Liesl fast asleep next to Marta. He then walked over to the couch and kneeled. He prayed to God, thanking him for his, Liesl, and Marta's safety, that his family was also ok, and that the three of them will someday make it to America safely. He then hoped into bed and tucked himself in. And he quickly fell asleep as the sun came up.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed! Thank you to all who have reviewed so far! Please r+r! **

** Also please keep me and my teen group in your thoughts as we go on a mission trip! We are going to build some houses! **


	6. Georg, Louisa and Gretl

**Georg, Louisa, and Gretl**

** Guess whose back! (I hope you sang it in the Despicable Me 2 form which btw I saw it but anyways...) I had an awesome experience on my mission trip! We painted and fixed up two houses. For fun we went mudding in a lake and went to some beaches. I met some great people I will never forget and made many memories. **

** But as usual I didn't get the rights... So I don't own them at this moment in time. Excluding my OC's which is something I own.**

* * *

_ "Now where will we go father?" Gretl asked holding both her father and her older sister's hands._

_ "Far away as possible. Our best bet is to head over the mountains. Louisa. Gretl. I hope you have on your hiking shoes. We have a long walk in front of us." He said. Louisa sighed as they took the first step on their long journey to safety. _

* * *

It was pitch black at two o'clock in the morning as they walked. It was cool and a slight breeze was blowing gently across the hills. Gretl was fast asleep in the Captain's arms and Louisa was trudging a little bit behind.

A distant howl could be heard in the distance. Gretl started to whimper and cry very softly.

"It's ok Gretl." Georg whispered. "It is just a wolf howling for its pups to come home and go to sleep."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Go back to sleep silly and think of cream colored ponies and crisp apples strudels."

"And doorbells and sleigh-bells!" Louisa added as she ran up to catch them.

"With schnitzel and noodles." Gretl sang.

"Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings!" Louisa sang while twirling in a circle.

"These are a few of my favorite things!" Georg said with a smile as he tickled Gretl's stomach. Maria's song always cheered them up. He thought of the time when he first heard that song and the first time he heard her sing.

"Hehe. Goodnight father." Gretl said before shutting her eyes.

"Goodnight Gretl."

* * *

They continued to walk in the flowing grass. Gretl's breathing gave a steady beat before Georg broke the eerie silence.

"You sang pretty, Lou." He told her with a small grin.

"Oh thank you! It was all thanks to Fra... I mean mother." She said sheepishly.

"It's ok. It took a while for your old man here too."

"Ha. She sings so lovely though. I am glad she is our mother."

"Well I would hope so! But she does sing beautifully though." He stated while looking up at the stars. He could imagine her's, Agatha's and his children's faces each on their own star.

"I hope they are ok." She said as he broke away from his daydream.

"I bet they are. The way you and your brothers fight I am sure they didn't go down without a fight. And your mother probably wouldn't go without one either." He was grinning from ear to ear.

"And Brigitta probably bored the guard by talking about all her books." They both started to laugh at the comment.

"I guess she is going to be our author in the family. Here come sit down, Lou. "He said with a sigh as he sat down. They were exhausted from all the hours they were walking.

"I guess so." She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. He then put an arm around her to keep her warm in the cool night. "Do you think we will ever see them again?"

"It will be a long time, but yes. God will bring us all back together. Now lets get some sleep. We have another long hike tomorrow. I think we will be in Vienna, Italy and I want to disguise ourselves to not be recognized. Good night." He then kissed her on the forehead and laid in the grass next to Gretl.

"Good night father. Good night Gretl." She then also laid down next to her father. They all fell asleep, unknowing that something was watching them in the distance.

* * *

**Cliffffff hanger.. :) But hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you guys for the next chapter! Please R+R**


	7. Maria, Kurt and Brigitta

**Maria, Kurt, and Brigitta**

** So I want to thank all of you great reviewers and people who favorite/follow my story! You are one of the reasons I try to make the chapters good and update regularly. **

** I tried calling them to say I will buy them and pay them back even with interest. They hung up on me so sadly I don't own the sound of Music or any of the characters you recognize. I do own though my own characters and the plot. **

** I am EXTREMELY sorry for the long wait of a chapter... I just got super busy and some writers block, but there should be no excuse. Please forgive me. **

* * *

_"It's ok come on." Emilie said._

_ Maria got up first then Kurt and Brigitta followed. _

_ "Well it looks like those two varmints were looking for something else. Too bad they aren't gonna find it. Come on inside. Ya three must be cold and hungry." The old man said as he turned to walk towards the house. _

_ Maria let a small smile grow as the rest of the group walked to the house. _

* * *

The group made their way into the house through the front door. The house was a small two level house. From the door way to the left was a sitting area while to the right was the kitchen. Down the hall was a room that looked like a bathroom and a small office. The stairs in the hall went up to the rooms upstairs.

"Come." The old man whispered loudly. "You must be hungry."

"Oh we will survive. You don't have to do that." Maria said. All of a sudden-as if on cue- Kurt's stomach rumbled.

"Nonsense. You three are our guests. Besides we have extra food that we don't want to waste." Emilie said. She smiled and led them into the kitchen.

They all sat down at the table while Emilie started to prepare sandwiches and the man put a pot of soup on the stove.

"I'm sorry sir, but what is your name?" Brigitta asked.

"My name is Theodor." He said "and yours, young lady?"

"That's a nice name, but it doesn't suit you. You look more like a Richard or a Benjamin." she stated. She got a look from Maria. "My name is Brigitta."

"A pretty name for a pretty girl who speaks her mind. A very good trait to have. How about you young lad?" He asked Kurt.

"I'm Kurt and what are you making, Theodor?" He questioned.

"I am making vegetable soup and Emilie is making ham sandwiches."

"Sounds delicious. I'm starving!"

"That's a good stomach for a lad." He turned to Maria. "Now what is your name, Frau?"

"Maria."

"Ahh. Well would you like some tea, Maria?"

"Yes please." She said. Emilie gave her a cup of tea with some sugar.

"Ahh soups done!" He served the bowls to each of them and Emilie gave each one a sandwich.

"Thank you very much!" Kurt and Brigitta said in unison.

"No problem you two. Hope you enjoy it. Now where are you three from?" He asked.

"We are from Salzburg." Maria replied as she took a sip of her soup.

"Oh! You are with Captain Von Trapp! You are all over the radio!" Emilie said excitedly. Then she got a puzzled look on her face. "But isn't there more of your family?"

"Yes but we all became separated as we were trying to escape them. The two oldest and the second youngest are in one group while my husband and the other two children are with him."

"Seven children! Did you start having children when you were a baby?" Theodor asked.

"Oh no. I am his second wife. We were married about two months ago. His first wife died a few years ago."

"Ahh I see. But I'm going to hit the sack now. Got to get up with the birds."

Kurt let out a huge yawn while Brigitta's eyelids closed for a few seconds.

"How about you two kiddies come with me and I can show you you're room while these two ladies talk for a while."

"Sure. Goodnight mother. Good night Miss Emilie." both said tiredly. They then followed him up the stairs to the bedroom.

* * *

"I very much appreciate what you and your father are doing for us. If there is any way to repay you please let me know." Maria said as she took a sip of her tea.

"No problem. It's our pleasure." Emilie said. "And if you wouldn't mind if you and the children could help out my father at midday, it would mean a lot to me. It's just that he is getting older and..."

"You don't even have to explain. Of course we will help." Maria interrupted.

"Thank you so much. You and your children are wonderful people."

"It is the least we can repay you for what you two have done. But..." She yawned suddenly.

Emilie giggled. "I think someone is tired. Come I will show you to your room."

The two went up to a small room with two beds in it, but Brigitta was sound asleep on one bed nearest to the window.

"Thank you again and have a good night's sleep. Breakfast will be at 10." Emilie said while giving Maria a simple night gown before shutting the door.

Maria thanked her and quickly got changed. All of a sudden her back started to hurt and felt a bit light headed. 'Maybe cause I'm so tired from today.' She then kneeled down to pray.

'Holy Father. Please let the rest of my family be safe and in your hands. Thank you for having Kurt and Brigitta with me. Please bless Emilie and Theodor as they welcomed us as guests. Thank you. Amen.'

She then hopped into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**And I shouldn't ask for this but could you please R+R? Thank you! **


End file.
